When we think a Friend is lost
by Crystalflashblade
Summary: Elizabeth is a human friend of the Autobots sadly her live is cut short Prime blames himself, but not all is as it seems, Prime regreats he didn't tell her what he wanted to tell her no flames
1. Chapter 1

**When we think a friend is lost By Linksfangirl.**

Elizabeth stood outside the hanger looking towards the air strip her long hair flowing about her face , it had been only two month's since she had first meet the autobots, Ratchet had meet her first , she was a tech with some skills Ratchet had been impressed with. And the autobot's leader Optimus Prime had been badly damaged during their last battle she had helped the medic bot fix him, so Optimus had invited her to work with them.

She looked up at the sky as she awaited the teams return with Lenox's men . She hoped that all of them man and machine came back safe from their mission, Megaton was still out there and still as normal lusting for power. She heard the planes before she saw them, she turned "Get the hanger ready they are coming" she said as she run off the strip to give the planes room to land.

Soon they landed and the Autobots drove off , followed by the human soldiers , Optimus parked, and yelled at the twins to stop messing around and let Ratchet check their damage out. Elizabeth shook her head the twins where fun to be around sometimes but she knew they needed to take things more serious. She helped Ratchet will repairs "Mind replacing the glass and Primes tyres he blew 3 of them out' Ratchet asked her.

"No problem" she said walking over to Prime who was already backing himself up to a repair bay, so she could change the tyres " They shot your tyres out big guy" she asked as she got some others to help bring the new ones over. "Starscream was actually aiming for my axel but missed completely always knew he was a bad shot" Optimus chuckled. Elizabeth smiled and got on with her work. Soon she was up on his hood fixing the broken glass, once she was done she smiled "There you go Optimus all done" she slid down off his hood and landed on the ground.

Optimus watched the human girl as she helped Arcee with a joint problem, she was less stuffy then all the military that was on the base, being a civilian with special clearance to be there she was a breath of fresh air, always telling the auto bots jokes and just spending time chatting to them. He also noted she was kind to her human counterparts as well.

The humans left to get food while the auto bots recharged, later that night Optimus sensors picked up the movement of the hanger door, a figure walked in it was Elizabeth. For the last month the girl would come back and spend hours talking to the auto bots telling them about Earths animals and plant's she made her way over and went to Optimus, she let him know she was there by running a hand on his side.

He greeted her " You can sit in your usual spot" he tells her, she nodded taking a step back she took a light jump up onto the platform and then lowered herself onto Primes hood, this allowed all the auto bots to see her as she talked to them, she laid down taking out the book " You wanted to know about another animal tonight right, so I am going to tell you about the horse, one of the animals humans used for Transport before cars where invited".

Lenox chuckled as he entered the hanger the next morning there was Elizabeth still on Primes hood sleeping soundly book still in her hand " She feel asleep again on you big guy" he asked.

"Affirmative, thought I would let her sleep" Prime answered he'd used his engine power to heat up his hood slightly enough to keep the seeping girl warm but not burn her, Lenox leaned up and tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder "Wakey wakey we need the big guy here, and he can't drive with you on his hood' Her response was waking up and blushing she apologised to Optimus he told her it was no problem.

Elizabeth left to shower and change, prime moved out of the hanger with Lenox ' What is it ?" he asked after he had transformed, Lenox stopped staring at Prime, he would never get used to the autobots transformation. " We have to be on high alert there's been a decepticon spotted near here A team lost it , but I have a feeling they know where we are" Lenox tells Prime. Prime nodded and radioed the auto bots to be on guard.

Elizabeth was just walking back to the hanger from the barracks, when starscream attacked , Prime transformed and speed towards her, transforming while still moving he covered her from the firing , he picked her up turning he was using himself to shield her the others attacked the decepticon, Elizabeth screamed as bullets and explosions sounded prime had her covered up she couldn't see anything , just then a solider fired scarscream reflected the ammo it hit prime though the back.

Prime felt it rip though him he stayed standing, he ran a check only minor damage done, he heard a cry and looked down, blood was dripping he then realized the ammo had gone straight though him. "Lenox I need a medic now" Prime yelled taking off into the hanger to cover himself and the girl.

The medic arrived Prime put Elizabeth down, he then realized a part of his chest component had been pushed out and into her chest, ripping it open there was blood pouring out the medic fought to stem it, Ratchet got to Prime who looked on, as they worked on the girl. He heard her say his name he bent down "Please don't blame yourself Optimus it was an accident" she whispered after that the machine flat lined they medic worked for over Thirty minutes before stepping back "she's gone" he said

Prime just stood there, Elizabeth their friend was dead, he had tried to protect her and failed. He moved towards the hanger doors transformed and drove off, Bubble Bee went to follow "Just leave him be, he needs time to think and grieve" the medic bot said.

Prime speed down the deserted roads around the base trying to make sense of the feelings he was having. He was feeling lost , like he had lost something important and knew he couldn't get it back.

He stopped and transformed , he knew why her death was hitting him hard, he had tried to keep the feelings down , as it could have never been, a human could never love a machine back, and from a humans point of few well some humans machines where not capable of love. He slumped down, facing the regret he had not a leased told her even if he had rejected his feelings, at leased she would have know, but she was dead.

He slowly got back up , the sun was setting , he looked at it and slowly transformed, before heading back to base. Ratchet saw him come in and shook his head " He should not have developed those feelings he has for her, organic and robotic should not mix there was no way they could have been anyway, due to her size" he told himself before transforming back to vehicle mode and taking his spot in the hanger.

Prime drove in turned around putting himself a distance away from the others he shut down for the night, Ratchet knew it was best to leave their leader be. Elizabeth's body now lay in the military morgue waiting to be sent back to her family. But unknown to the humans and autobot's not all was what it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we think a friend is lost By Linksfangirl.**

Chapter Two

While the base was silent that night, something was happening in the morgue, Elizabeth's body had been placed inside the freezer area till it could be sent home. A glow filled the room coming from the wound in her chest it then the wound healed over. Then the light disappeared filling the room with darkness again.

A guard walking past the morgue suddenly heard thumping the next moment then a crash and went to investigate , he stood opened mouth, looking up at him from the floor was Elizabeth , she was sitting there with debris of what used to be the door around her, she was naked except for the sheet they had put on her "Why I am I in the morgue" she asked looking confused.

The solider hit the alert button in shock he had seen this girl dead himself yet she was here talking. Elizabeth stumbled to her feet knocking over a tray and stand "Optimus" she called out. Lenox scrambled out the sound of the alarm, he was surprised when Prime nearly tore though the doors of the hanger, "The morgue" Prime told Lenox the autobot seemed to sense something as he let Lenox get in and speed off towards the building.

Lenox entered the room he looked shock and radioed to his man outside "Better get the medics and tech people awake we have a bit of a mystery on our hands tell Optimus we need Ratchet as well , maybe they can explain what I am seeing right now"

Elizabeth looked at Lenox he could see she was as confused as him, he noted her chest there wasn't a mark on her like she had never been hurt. He grabbed a lab coat off a wall hook and walked over handing it to the girl "Come we'll get you warmer clothes and go to the autobots hanger and work out what's going on" Elizabeth looked scared but Lenox calmed her before leading her out. Prime was shocked at what he saw, she was alive.

Soon Elizabeth sat on chair on the platform in the hanger in warmer clothes and a hot drink in her hand as her death was explained to her " Now what we need to know is why your sitting here without a mark on you, so we have to run some tests ok" Lenox explained to her. "Ok I want to know what's going on why and how I died but I am alive" Elizabeth replied. She sat while blood was taken then Ratchet came up and scanned her he backed off to let the humans back in while he ran an analyses on what the scans showed.

"You can stop pointing the guns at her there's no deception presence there but an Autobot one" Ratchet told them. Optimus looked up "What Autobot ?" he was confused.

"Well its not a full spark just a part of one, Prime yours along with some of the matrix shards" Ratchet told him "Your life-force is what brought her back"

Prime could not believe it he had wished for her back and it had happened "So Ratchet what dose it mean?" Prime to look at his medical officer. "Unsure on the full extent Prime but she's bonded with you now" Prime looked down at Elizabeth who looked up at him. Both where speechless.

Elizabeth later sat alone just in the door of the hanger a little confused by what had happened, she heard Primes approach and the sound of his transformation. "We need to talk " he tells her as he sat his huge form down next to the human girl . "There is something I have to tell you, something I should have told you earlier but was scared of your reaction to what I have to tell you" the Autobot leader looking to her.

Elizabeth looked at him , she turned the other Autobots had moved further back into the hanger. She turned back to Optimus " What is it Prime?" she asked softly, tilting her head so her long hair run down one side of her face, prime took a minute. "I have over the last two months watched you the way you work, and treat those around you, I started developing feelings I shouldn't , and before you stop me at leased let me finish" the giant leader told her. Elizbeth nodded staying silent.

Prime then spoke again, "I just wanted you to know Autobots can feel pain and they can feel what you human's call love , and that is what I feel towards you" he finished putting his head down slightly not knowing how she would take his confession seeing there was no way they could be together.

Elizabeth's eyes widened Prime had just told her he loved her, she stayed silent for a while, before standing up she walked just in front of him, she paced for a few minutes letting it all sink in. Then looked at Prime who watched her. Machines and humans never mixed but Prime was no ordinary machine he was an autobot, who she had fallen in love with.

"I never knew you felt it to" she said softly Prime heard her , he felt lost they both felt the same way. "It's not fair , we both love each other yet we can't be together" Elizabeth said , she was upset Prime didn't have time to react as Elizabeth took off, he saw her trip over and a glow when he reached her he was surprised , he leaned down and helped her sit up , she looked at him. "Oh gods" she whispered , she looked at herself she was now as tall as Prime.

"I think we just discovered another side affect to you having some of my spark " Prime told her gently. He put a hand gently on her face as she sat there, the next minute Prime lowered his head Elizabeth didn't pull away as his metal lips found her soft ones and he slowly kissed her, she held onto his shoulder parts and kissed back softly. They slowly parted from each other she looked into Primes blue optics. "There's many people that will think our love is wrong but I know its right " She whispered to him.

"Then you will stay with me?" Prime said holding her close. "Yes" he heard her say.


End file.
